Imagnie
by shy-little-bookworm
Summary: Scarlet loved Disney movies but when she gets kidnaped and goes to the Disney universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fab fiction and I do except notes on the story. I might finish this story if a lot of people like it. Copyright: I do not own Disney or its characters.**

* * *

Scarlet was setting up her DVD player, she was about to watch one of her favorite movies. Aladdin, Scarlet loved Disney moves, but her dad thought they were childish. Her dad didn't like that Scarlet spent all her time writing, reading, and watching Disney. Scarlet's mom loved these movies, she's the reason why Scarlet loves them. She believed in the magic, romance, and in the innocence of Disney movies. Her mom's favorite villain is Scar from 'The Lion King', which is her favorite movie, Scarlet got her name because of her mom. Her mom loved Scar and Scarlet has bright green eyes that remind her of Scar.

"Scarlet Ever Jennings. Come down here right now!" Scarlet's dad, Liam, yelled from down stairs. Scarlet paused the movie, ran down the stairs, and saw her dad standing in the living room.

"Yea dad. What did you need?" Scarlet asked her dad, her dad just held up a note. "What's that?"

"Oh this little old thing, this is just a note from your teacher saying you need to get your head out of the clouds." Liam said calmly but Scarlet could see the anger in his eyes.

"Well dad I just was thinking about a story I was working on." Scarlet said hoping her dad wouldn't yell.

"Scarlet you have to stop being so childish!" He said

"Dad I love those movies and grew up on them. You can't just take them from, they're the only thing that reminds me of mom." Scarlet yelled. She did not want anyone to take this away from her, not even her dad can take Disney away from her.

"Scarlet you have one day to let go of these movies and stories" Scarlet's dad said and then he left. He was good at that, her dad always had to always get the last word.

Scarlet ran upstairs, slammed the door, and laid down on her bed. Scarlet doesn't want to let go of her childhood, she doesn't want to give it up. She is going to fight for her movies and stories even if it means hiding all of her so called 'childish' things. Scarlet knew one thing, no one can take away Disney.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my story and I do except notes on how my writing could be better. I also take ideas for stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first fab fiction and I do except notes on the story. I might finish this story if a lot of people like it. Copyright: I do not own Disney or its characters.**

* * *

Scarlet was setting up her DVD player, she was about to watch one of her favorite movies. Aladdin, Scarlet loved Disney moves, but her dad thought they were childish. Her dad didn't like that Scarlet spent all her time writing, reading, and watching Disney. Scarlet's mom loved these movies, she's the reason why Scarlet loves them. She believed in the magic, romance, and in the innocence of Disney movies. Her mom's favorite villain is Scar from 'The Lion King', which is her favorite movie, Scarlet got her name because of her mom. Her mom loved Scar and Scarlet has bright green eyes that remind her of Scar.

"Scarlet Ever Jennings. Come down here right now!" Scarlet's dad, Liam, yelled from down stairs. Scarlet paused the movie, ran down the stairs, and saw her dad standing in the living room.

"Yea dad. What did you need?" Scarlet asked her dad, her dad just held up a note. "What's that?"

"Oh this little old thing, this is just a note from your teacher saying you need to get your head out of the clouds." Liam said calmly but Scarlet could see the anger in his eyes.

"Well dad I just was thinking about a story I was working on." Scarlet said hoping her dad wouldn't yell.

"Scarlet you have to stop being so childish!" He said

"Dad I love those movies and grew up on them. You can't just take them from, they're the only thing that reminds me of mom." Scarlet yelled. She did not want anyone to take this away from her, not even her dad can take Disney away from her.

"Scarlet you have one day to let go of these movies and stories" Scarlet's dad said and then he left. He was good at that, her dad always had to always get the last word.

Scarlet ran upstairs, slammed the door, and laid down on her bed. Scarlet doesn't want to let go of her childhood, she doesn't want to give it up. She is going to fight for her movies and stories even if it means hiding all of her so called 'childish' things. Scarlet knew one thing, no one can take away Disney.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my story and I do except notes on how my writing could be better. I also take ideas for stories. **


End file.
